Abrazame
by Hikari-AC
Summary: Kuroko esta preocupado por la nueva forma de pensar de Kagami. No quiere que su luz lo deje de lado ni mucho menos cambie,decíde pedirle un favor, aun que sea uno no muy grande, un favor preciso y corto, para asi sentirse mejor y saber que todo estara bien - YAOI :D Kagami y Kuroko (Si no gustas del género, por favor retirate)


No podía quitarse ese sentimiento del pecho, sabía que algo andaba mal y quería, de alguna u otra forma, acabar con todo aquello. El batido de vainilla lo acompañaba en ese momento, y era como si cada sorbo de aquella deliciosa bebida deslizara sus problemas poco a poco, aun así, su cabeza daba vueltas en eso. Salió tarde de la habitual cancha de basquetbol solo por practicar sus tiros, quería probar algo nuevo, pero pronto se dio por vencido, no le impresiono el hecho de que el de cabellos rojos ya no estaba esperándolo, el tenía la cabeza en otro lado

Hace ya bastante tiempo notaba a su compañero de basquetbol, Kagami Taiga, algo distante y cambiado, concentrándose nada más que en anotar por sí solo, en hacer bien sus propias jugadas, concentrado solamente en ganar. Aquel muchacho de cabello rojo tenía un objetivo, y ese era derrotar a la Generación de los milagros, pero…

¿Qué hacía pensando como ellos?

No quería que aquella escena con Aomine se repitiera con su nueva luz, tenía miedo, pero no solo de que Kagami perdiera el control, sino que también de que se alejara de su lado y se olvidara de él. Sentía algo muy grande por aquel muchacho, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, es por esa razón que no quería que el más alto lo dejara de lado, Kuroko quería seguir siendo su sombra

Miró a su alrededor, pasó por la misma cancha de basquetbol callejero, por aquella cancha que siempre pasaba después de un día lleno de ejercicios y entrenamiento. Las luces de los autos iluminaban la noche junto con la luna que estaba más grande de lo normal. Y lo vio…

Sentado en la banca cercana a aquella cancha, con las piernas abiertas y sus manos entrelazadas entre ellas, su rostro parecía muy concentrado en el partido callejero que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento. Tetsuya sonrió para sí mismo, el hecho de verlo hacia que su estomago se llenará de mariposas rebeldes que volaban sin parar, tratando de salir. Mariposas que empezaron a morir al mismo tiempo en el que el chico de cabellos celestes recordaba la actitud de su compañero a la hora de jugar, su sonrisa también murió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba su luz.

-Kagami – Kun.- Lo menciono cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el, sentándose junto al muchacho más alto, este solo desvió rápidamente la mirada hasta el jugador fantasma con unos ojos gigantes.- Hola

-¿¡D-De donde…!? ¿¡P-Pero como..!? ¡Deja de aparecerte de repente idiota!- Lo regaño mientras se alejaba un poco de él, la verdad es que Kuroko a veces daba miedo con sus apariciones.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te acompaño

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Paso por aquí todos los días, luego de entrenar.- Le respondió, posando sus dos grandes ojos celestes en Kagami, este alzó una ceja.- Incluso pasamos juntos por aquí, luego de comer.

-… Verdad.- Fue el último susurro dicho por el más alto mientras volvía su mirada hasta el partido, con el ceño fruncido, había olvidado aquel detalle.

El silencio reinó por un momento, solo se escuchaban las voces de los muchachos jugando a esas horas de la noche, sus agitadas respiraciones, y el sonido del aro cuando recibía aquella pelota anaranjada una y otra vez. Kagami comenzó a incomodarse un poco, sentía el ambiente algo pesado, miro de reojo a Kuroko, este solo seguía tomando su batido con mucha concentración.

-¿Por qué saliste tan tarde?

-… Estaba practicando

-¿Eh? ¿Practicando?- Preguntó, esta vez, mirando por completo al más bajo, el solo asintió.- ¿Practicabas pases?

-No, trataba de meter la pelota en el aro, pero al parecer no puedo.- Suspiró mirando el vaso de su batido.- Aun así, pienso que puedo hacerlo… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo…- Kagami realizó una pausa mientras apretaba sus labios, se rasco la nuca, sin mirar al de cabellos celestes.- Reflexiono… Más bien pienso.

-¿Sobre qué?

-En la Generación de los milagros.

El corazón se le aceleró, un sudor frio empezó a recorrer su espalda rápidamente, estaba pensando en eso de nuevo y su miedo a ser dejado a un lado crecía junto con las ganas de gritarle todo aquello que pensaba a Kagami. Sin embargo solo pudo soltar una interrogante, que para él lo decía todo, y esperaba que para el de cabellos rojos también.

-¿Piensas derrotarlos tu solo?- Soltó Kuroko mirándolo sin alguna expresión definida en su rostro, Kagami alzó una ceja.

-Pues, no me lo eh planteado así, ahora que lo pienso sería genial.- Respondió con una media sonrisa, una con un aire de superioridad.

¡Maldición!, ya no había vuelta atrás, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, tanta impotencia, tanto enojo. Era eso, un revoltijo de sentimientos que no cabía para nada dentro de su pequeñito corazón, dentro de su pequeña cabeza, dentro de su pequeño ser. Asintió sin decir nada, sabía que ya lo tenía todo perdido, rogaba que ocurriera algo para que aquellos pensamientos en Taiga cesaran, desaparecieran para siempre.

-Kagami – Kun… ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?- Preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

El más alto volteo a verlo seriamente, los muchachos de la cancha se estaban despidiendo amistosamente, prometiéndose otro partido para mañana, a esa misma hora.

-…Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

El de ojos celestes se paró de su puesto mientras otros autos los iluminaban al pasar, se situó frente a Kagami, alcanzando de esa forma, casi la misma estatura de su compañero. Taiga, frunció el ceño algo confundido, quiso pararse pero Kuroko se lo impidió colocando sus manos en los hombros de su luz.

Dejó el envase de su batido en el suelo y miró con tranquilidad al 10 de Seirin, el cual lo miraba de la misma manera, sorpresivamente se acercó a Kagami y lo abrazo, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho más grande

-¿K-Kuroko?

-Kagami – Kun… Abrázame.- Le pidió en voz baja mientras apretaba un poco más la unión.

-Kuroko, es-esto se ve extraño.- Informó tratando de zafarse del más pequeño, al ver que no daba resultados suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos.- Bien… Te abrazaré…

Pasó sus manos lentamente por la espalda de Kuroko, atrayéndolo, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del nombrado, no entendía porqué el jugador 11 de Seirin le pidió aquel extraño favor, pero lo sentía diferente… no sabía en qué sentido pero así lo sentía.

Kuroko tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho del de cabellos rojos, mirando al lado contrario de la cabeza de Kagami, tan solo ese gesto lo hacía sentirse protegido, querido, sentía que su compañero jamás lo dejaría. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aroma de Taiga, ese aroma que hacía que todo su sistema se calmara al cien por ciento, que olvidara todos sus miedos al instante… A pesar de que todas esas dudas, esas inseguridades y miedos gigantes fueran obra de nada más ni nada menos la persona que tenía ahora entre sus brazos, la misma que lo hacía sentirse protegido.


End file.
